


Anything else for you today?

by SkinnyLegendsOnly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hyper Pregnancy, Inflation, It's hard to explain, Kind of non con, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not really, multiple pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyLegendsOnly/pseuds/SkinnyLegendsOnly
Summary: It's the summer before college and Jen is working at her local grocery store to earn some extra money for her fees, but a concerned customer decides that money would be better spent elsewhere.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Anything else for you today?

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll finish a milky boy, but in the meantime here's a new one-shot for your enjoyment :)

"Hi, are you going to be needing a bag today, sir?" Jen asked, fake excitement dripping through her voice as she scrambled to serve this last customer and finish her ten-hour shift.

"No, I don't believe so..." the man in front of her trailed off, scanning his eyes up and down Jen's body until they came to her name tag. "You know, they ought to move those things to a different spot, I can never help but look at what's beneath them," the man spoke again, much to Jen's confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't quite get what you mean. Would you care to explain it to silly old me?" Jen enquired, genuinely intrigued by the older gentleman's ramblings.

"Isn't it obvious? Your nametag is resting on top of a pair of sinfully large breasts, how could I not stare?" Jen felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the perverted comment but tried nonetheless to maintain her professional persona.

"Ah, apologies sir, I'll keep that in mind in the future," Jen said, removing the tag from her shirt and placing it behind her register.

"You know, so many kids these days have no respect for their elders. It's lovely to see someone as refreshing as yourself showing so much respect for traditional values. I can only assume your husband is the luckiest man in the world." Jen felt her heart skip a beat - how on earth would she explain to this man that she was single, much less that she was a lesbian.

"Oh, I- um...I'm not married...and I don't really l-like men...like that..." Jen trailed off, her voice growing quiet towards the end of her sentence.

"I see, you're one of those liberal types. Well, that won't do. You know, the world's really gone to shit. Back in my day women were perfectly content to man the house and serve their husbands, now it's all feminism this, college that. I just don't understand, why would you need all that in your life when you can raise a perfectly lovely family?" Jen sucked in a deep breath, holy fuck was she glad that she only had five minutes left.

"Well, sir, you're total for today will be eighty-three dollars and ninety-six cents. It's been lovely talking to you, sir-" Jen finished with a smile in her voice, even if inwardly she wanted to chokeslam the man before her "-Have a nice evening."

"Take this as a token of my thanks, I don't often get out to talk much these days, but you've really made my day," the elderly man slid a small piece of candy to Jen. "Who knows, maybe you'll even gain something from our conversation."

* * *

As Jen stepped out of the store she felt an incredible sense of freedom. Tomorrow she would drive off to college, and then she would never see this shithole town again. Just as she wandered into the parking lot she remembered the candy the old man had given her _it wouldn't hurt to try it_ she thought to herself, peeling off the wax paper wrapper and revealing the hard sugary goodness beneath. 

"Oh, holy shit. That's incredible!" The flavour of the candy had to be the strongest and most realistic she had ever had, immediately making her feel as though she had eaten a whole orange even if she hadn't even swallowed the candy. Orange candy having now been eaten Jen continued her stroll, deciding to take the scenic route via a nearby park in order to really enjoy her last few hours in her hometown. She could hear and feel her stomach gurgling but was able to put it down to the fact that she had last eaten before her shift started ten hours ago. 

In some ways, she felt sad to be leaving this town. Sure, people were close-minded and unaccepting, but it was all she knew. Familiarity was something Jen had always longed for - something she had felt distant from ever since she came out a few years ago. She remembers clearly how it felt telling her mother, the way she said nothing but the disappointment lingered in the air. Her mother made comments every now and then, complained of how selfish she was, how she would never have grandchildren - but at least she had decided to not kick her out. At the time she hated the woman, but now she was just glad to have her in her life. 

A loud gurgle broke the silence in the air and drew Jen's eyes and hands to her gut - to a sight she had not been expecting. Resting below her palms her gut was severely bloated, and now that she thought about it, quite and uncomfortable. Rubbing circles into her side she groaned, "Ugh, fuck. I shouldn't be this bloated. Was my breakfast too carb-heavy or am I allergic to that candy?" Jen mumbled to no one in particular, taking a seat on a bench by the side of the lake.

Just as she did another gurgle came, this one much quieter than the last, but significantly more painful. She could feel it in the bottom of her abdomen as her gut expanded, a faint rush of fluid registering in her mind as she stared downward. What had previously been a small round pooch of fat was now more defined, a slight ball in her stomach that ever so lightly pushed out onto her thighs.

"Help!" In her now terrified state, Jen called out to no one in particular, unfortunately for her though, the park was empty, devoid of anyone else but her. "Stupid fucking shift cycle, why do I always get the late shift?" Jen was furious now, wanting to go through this pain in the warmth and comfort of her bedroom, or maybe in a nice sterile hospital room where a doctor could explain what was happening to her. 

Beneath her hands her stomach was still rising, the soft curve becoming more pronounced by the second, quickly filling out her shirt to its standard capacity. Soon, her chest began to feel warm, discomfort spreading through her breasts and concentrating in her nipples. A slow but steady stream of pressure was building within her, milk flowing in to take up every void of space in her breasts and then some. And yet, as all of this happened, Jen couldn't help but begin to feel an odd sense of pleasure. The strain of her already large breasts as they surged from D cups to Fs and the tight warmth of the skin of her belly as it was pulled taut by an inexplicable inner force was beginning to light a fire of need within Jen. 

Her once flat stomach continued to surge forward, shirt now entirely too small to contain her belly, which was akin to that of someone who was six months pregnant. The seams were beginning to strain and the growth showed no signs of stopping, instead, much to Jen's dread, it was picking up pace. With every breath Jen took her stomach expanded, but when she exhaled it wouldn't go down. Her breasts were maintaining a worrying consistency, edging into the realms of a G cup with no thought of slowing down, much less stopping.

Jen pushed herself up to her feet, legs straining under her newfound weight as she tried to find her centre of gravity. Slowly but surely she made her way across the still derelict park, one hand always resting under her belly in order to balance its ever-growing weight.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jen exclaimed. "What are you doing? Stop that right now!" As Jen spoke she was awoken by a realisation - she was pregnant. She had just been kicked from the inside, and she was now most definitely pregnant. "Oh no. Oh shit, fucking ballsack. Well, um, let's...let's get you home little one and then we'll figure out what we're going to do with you." 

Jen's stomach kept surging forward, ploughing through a full pregnancy in a matter of minutes. Her back was now aching under the strain of her belly which was easily into the latter end of the seventh month of pregnancy. Jen soothed the sides with her hands, finally pulling her shirt up to rest atop the tight mound of flesh. 

"Ahh!" Jen doubled over momentarily as she heard a faint popping sound, praying it was her belly and she was back to normal she looked down, but much to her disdain it was simply her once inward belly button presenting itself to the world, a normally proud marker of pregnancy which now made Jen want to vomit.

As she reached the street outside the park she went to call for help, but no one would so much as look her way. Everyone seemed to be unnoticing of the well-known high school basketball champion stood in front of them writhing in pain as she battled with an unexpected ailment. Jen's front door was, thankfully, only a few yards from the park and she was sure her mother would help her if she asked. Stepping up she knocked on her front door, much too tired to gather her keys from her bag.

"Get away from me," her mother was calm, well collected as she warded off her own daughter from her front doorstep.

"W-what?" Jen was taken aback by her mother's actions, sure, the woman could be cold, but she would never kick Jen out...right?

"I told you six months ago, I never want to see your face again. Bad enough that you're a lesbian, but to go behind my back and get pregnant because you didn't want to miss out? To refuse your doctor's wishes and keep all four babies? To refuse my wishes and insist that they don't go up for adoption? No daughter of mine would do that." Jen was heartbroken. 

"But..." Jen's lip wobbled as she spoke "...Mom, I love you. I'll do anything you - ah, fuck - anything you want, just, let me stay here," Jen pleaded with her mother, groaning as the children within her womb began to really test the limits of her skin, tightening it and leaving behind rows upon rows of angry red stretch marks. 

"There you go again. You know, you've always been a sweet talker Jen, but you can't lie anymore. Anyone can see that you're a slut and a whore. Hell! You're not even sincere, acting like pretending you're in pain is gonna change the way I feel right now. You're not my daughter, and you'll never be my daughter again. the Jen who was my daughter was gonna go to college, get a degree, settle down. This-" she waved her hands up and down Jen's figure, emphasising the distended bump in the middle of her "-this is not that girl. This is not my Jen." As her mother slammed the door, Jen began to sob. She slid down to the floor as she did so, not noticing the way her tits had sprung a leak and milk was now running in a steady stream down her body. Her hands rested on the ever-larger bump that now consumed her figure.

"Why did you do this to me?" Just an hour ago her body had been shapely, her mother had loved her and she had no need to worry about children or missing out on an education. Now she had lost all of that, her entire life was down the drain. She poked a finger into one of her particularly pronounced stretch marks, hissing at the burning sensation coming from beneath her skin.

Her belly surged forward for what she hoped was the last time. Over the course of their conversation, her reasonably sized bump had almost doubled in size, easily making her look at term with twins. Now it looked as though she were severely overdue, and she doubted from what her mother had said that it was going to end soon. Jen picked herself up off the ground, thighs trembling under the weight of her heaving pregnant belly, hands desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure from her spine as they held up the base of her belly. She began to wander forward, remembering that there was a hotel just a few blocks from here where she could stay for the night. 

With every step she felt further weighed down, feet and ankles growing numb under the burden of her additional weight. Her back was now very surely aching and her knees couldn't be straightened if she wished to anymore, bowing under the volume of her immense form. 

The milk leaking from her grossly enlargened breasts was beginning to trickle through her fingers, soaking through every last centimetre of her shirt and dribbling languidly over the grotesque curve of her belly. 

"You alright?" a familiar voice called from the other side of the street, age dripping through every syllable as he announced his presence. 

"Do-" Jen's sobs cut her off momentarily, involuntarily tearing through her throat "-do I look like I'm alright? Something you've done has left me pregnant, like a filthy street rat with no way to fend for myself. How the fuck do you think I'm gonna raise 4 kids by myself without so much as a college education?" A hearty laugh ripped through the man's mouth, sound landing on Jen's ears and making its place known despite her unwelcoming demeanour.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that to you love now, would I? Of course not, no. Instead, those babies are gonna grow to term, but they'll stay put. They won't come out no matter what you do or who you ask for help. If you wanted to complain so much at the thought of having a husband and kids then here's your solution - I certainly don't think any man will want you looking like that," he placed a large hand over Jen's significantly larger bump, cold fingers brushing up over the inflamed skin that had pulled itself taught to accommodate for the sudden growth that lay beneath it. 

"And don't worry about college or your mother, over time she'll forgive you and your college won't kick you out. Call it a perk, a get out of jail free card - but the people around you won't realise you're permanently pregnant, the time in which they view your pregnancy will shift, bend to fit the time you're in. For now, yes, your mother still thinks that you got pregnant six months ago in the middle of high school like an irresponsible teenager, but in 5, 10 years time that won't be the case. I'm sure in that time you'll learn how to be grateful for the life you lead, of course, you'll learn how to appreciate the gifts I have given you. Hell, can I get anything else for you today?"


End file.
